Things Left Undone
by Nisie
Summary: AU Air Gear. In which Akito is a younger brother of Shinjuku district's chief and Agito is a part of Mafia.


Author Note :

This is an Air Gear Fan-fiction. I do not own Akito and Agito from Air Gear. They belong to Ito Ogure (Oh!Great).

_My name is Akito Wanijima, the younger brother of the current chief of Shinjuku Police, Kaito Wanijima. That was what I thought at first, until I saw him. He has the looks like mine. Similar hair, similar face, and... _

The boy glanced at the other. He has navy hair like his, same height, same appearance. He saw the other boy's gloomy face. His face bruised a bit, blood was pouring out from his nose, but he quickly wiped it out. He might had been into a fight just now. Judging from his messy appearance and those injuries.

_Same life, huh?_

Akito thought. Ever since he saw the other boy in the west gate of Shinjuku station, he had been tracking the other boy's life. Being a member of the 'Wind' team, he was able to stalk the other boy carefully without being caught. He learned that the other boy doesn't have a name. Just a nickname, it seemed. Well, who would name their children after 'Sharky'?

Sharky lived alone. In a cheap apartment with no bathroom. Just a 4 and half tatami sized room. Which would be around 9ft x 9 ft big. The boy, sharky lived by the money he collected himself. He worked in many places. A delivery boy, a waiter, and a cleaning boy in a cheap restaurant. However, he seemed to be contaminated by the dark life of the world. He was also part of the drug seller. And a spy in what seemed to be a Mafia group. The one Kaito's been chasing for more like 2 years.

Akito knew everything. Yet he didn't dare to tell his brother. He didn't want to ruin his doppelgänger's life. Instead, he wanted to greet him, and helped him. Even if Kaito probably won't forgive him for keeping this secret, the only clue to find out about that mafia's gang.

"...Say." Sharky spoke. Akito was surprised, but he kept his calm and hid himself in the small alley. They were in Golden gai, the area filled with many bars and clubs. Sharky stopped moving, he stood still then turned. "I'm speaking to you, stalker." He said again. Akito was sure that Sharky was talking to him, yet he still won't reveal himself.

"I know you're there, come out." Sharky added. Then Akito braced himself to come out. He hid his face under the hoods he was wearing. He kept silent, waiting for Sharky's response about him following. "What's your problem, following me every single day? Who are you anyway?" He asked as he approached Akito.

"...Can we, discuss this in a more silent place?" Akito asked back. Well, it's too obvious in the crowds, he didn't want to attract people's attention. Sharky sighed then led him to a more quieter place. Which is nothing else but his very own home.

"There won't be anyone here. Now reveal yourself." He commanded. Akito removed his hoods and revealed his face to Sharky. In which Sharky widened his eyes, unable to comment. "...How could you reveal yourself like this so easily? What if I'm an enemy, and tried to kill you?" Akito asked, before telling Sharky everything.

The other boy chuckled and then sat on the mats. "Well, I actually hoped so. I'm tired with this life. There's no worth living it." He said, speaking as if life was nothing. Akito followed him and sat on the mats. Then he started to speak. "My name is Akito. Sorry for stalking you, seeing how we looked too much alike, I couldn't help but follow you. So, what's your name?" He asked, even though he already know what he is called.

Sharky looked at him with few interest then chuckled again. "I don't have one." He said, then took a photograph plastered on the wall, showing it to Akito. "The man who raised me was a bastard. He's once a member of the clan, died because of his silly actions. When he died, he left me nothing but his debts." Agito said before he sighed and laid on the ground with his eyes closed.

Akito placed the photo on the table then looked on Sharky. Waiting for the boy to continue with his story. "I don't have a name, but everyone called me Sharky. Just because these eyes." He said as he pointed his sharp golden cat eyes. The only thing parted them were the eyes. Akito had clear blue while his were golden.

"...I'm sorry." Akito muttered. "I don't need pity." Sharky replied.

"So, I told you my life, tell me yours." said the golden eyed boy. Akito made a fake smile before telling him his story. "I'm the chief's brother." He told him. Agito made another chuckle and replied to his sentence. "So you're following me so you can report me in?" He said with a tempting eyes. Akito chuckled at that. "No way, I'm not telling." He replied before continuing.

"Even said the chief's brother, I'm not more but his pawn... His pet." He took a deep breath before continuing. He could remember the almost every night's torture, just to make him obedient. He had learned that it would be better to follow Kaito's rules. Else he'll get a shot with a rubber bullet or a whip. "...I was sure, that we weren't brothers." He noted.

"...I'm glad we had similar life." Sharky commented. Akito was surprised and then looked at him with a confused face. "That must be hurt, those bullets..." Sharky commented. Akito shook his head. "It did hurts. But it doesn't hurt any more." He replied. Sharky stood and approached Akito even closer.

"...You got another whip last night." Sharky stated. Akito was surprised with that. For he was actually right. "...How did you know?" Akito asked back.

"Ever heard that twins have strange powers?" Sharky asked, with a chuckle.

"...So you're saying that we're twins." Akito replied.

"Might." Sharky said before moving to the small refrigerator and took two beer cans from it. "Don't worry, that guy left it, I don't buy it. It almost reached the expiration date, so I need someone to drink it for me. Else it'll be a waste." He said before throwing it to Akito. The boy gladly accepted it. They drink and told each other their stories. And slowly, they've gotten closer.

"Good morning, Agito." Akito said as he entered the small room. Sharky, now named Agito by Akito woke up with dazed eyes. He was weak in the morning, but with Akito being there each morning, he could wake up earlier now. "Mornin'..." He yawned before changed. "...You know, you should take a bath sometime." Akito told him. He knew how poor Agito was, yet he needed a bath. Else he'll get sick. "...No unless you pay it for me." Agito told him.

Akito chuckled. "It's decided, then." He said. They departed from each other as they went to work. Agito to the restaurant while Akito catching some pick-pocketer and made his reports to Kaito. As sun turned to moon, the both met up in the small Onsen, or the public bath place.

"...This onsen is small, but there's almost no one here, so I come here often." Akito told Agito when he paid at the counter. The two had brought their change of clothes, and their own sets of bathing. When they undressed, Agito was surprised with so many scars Akito had. Most of them being slashes made by whip. "...These must hurt, doesn't it?" He told Akito. Again, the boy shook his head. "It doesn't hurt any more. Thank you for your concern, though." He replied.

They decided to wash each other's back. And they found out that they were actually different from each other. Agito has wider backs, and has thicker skins than Akito. Must be because of the jobs he had to do everyday. Agito carefully washed Akito's back. For his were covered with many wounds, including open wounds, even though Akito had told him that it won't hurt. That he was able to endure it.

And ever since then, they started meeting each other everyday. With Akito greeted Agito every morning, and Agito picked Akito up from the station before they went to the Onsen together. They enjoyed that moment. That was when they feel loved. And how worth a life is.

Of course, the happiness won't last long.

Because eventually, Kaito found out about Agito's existence.

7 shots, and uncounted whips. Those were the punishment Akito got. Agito was safe though, he was captured, and jailed. Tomorrow would be his interrogation day. He was glad that Agito is safe. To him, as long as his twin is okay, he could endure everything. Then one night, he slipped out from his own cage. He had managed to steal the key, and then let Agito free.

"...Go." Akito told him. His open wounds made traces of blood. Kaito would found out for sure, he won't be able to run away from him. "But- you..." Agito protested. Akito pushed him away. "Go. Just go somewhere else. Anywhere could do, just go!" He said. Panting, the wounds had absorbed almost all of his energy. He is tired.

"I'm not leaving witho-" Before Agito could finish his words, a gunshot was heard. Another shot hit Akito directly on the chest. He screamed in Agony. Agito screamed his name.

"You pest." Came a cold voice. A man, wearing white tank top and leather pants were holding out his gun on Akito. His silver hair followed the movement of the wind. "Don't you even try to run away. Akito, you know the punishment for letting go a prisoner... don't you?" He smoked his cigarette, then shot another rubber bullet at Akito. However, it missed him.

Agito shielded Akito from it.

The shark boy watched the man with cold eyes. Like a hungry shark watching its prey. He snapped, with wounded Akito on his arms. "Hmph, do you think you can win against me? Brat!" Kaito yelled at him. Agito didn't say a word, he carried Akito on his arms, then approached Kaito slowly. His eyes still staring on Kaito.

Then he shouted.

_FUCK. YOU_

In seconds, Kaito's gun torn into two.

In seconds, the two of them had disappeared from his sight.

In seonds, they had run away, successfully.

_I remembered, when we met each other for the first time."Who are you?" Was the question you asked me. Then I said to you. "I'm the other you." _

_To you who had the same face to mine, to whom had your marks placed on your right eye, I wished to be with you all the time. Forever._

"...-ito...AGITO!" Called Akito. His eyes covered with tears. His face coloured with blood. His own blood. "...Akito?" Agito called back. He sat up and looked around. They were in somewhere else. Somewhere like a laboratory or something. With Agito lying on one of the bench. "Thank goodness!" Akito cried as he hugged Agito. Agito tried to hug him back, but then remembered about Akito's wounds. Trying not to touch the wounds, he embraced Akito carefully.

"...How did we get here?" Agito asked. Akito stared at him, then explained everything. "You brought us here. Don't you remember?" He replied. Agito tried to recall the things he did earlier. But he wasn't able to remember anything but had Akito on his arms. Whatever happens next was a mystery to him. It was like a big hole on his head. "Anyways, where are we?" He asked Akito. The boy shook his head. "I don't know. You're... running so fast that I'm not able to see anything." Akito said. He was about to mention that they jumped through the roofs of the buildings, but Agito would probably lost his mind when he mentioned so.

They decided to take a look around. There were many rooms. They found a room with two big tubes, filled with somewhat weird liquid. Weird codes written under the tubes. Next was a room with many papers lying almost everywhere. Last was a room where Agito suddenly took Akito away from the room. A room with many corpses lying on the ground. Most of them wearing white suits. The corpse couldn't be identified any more. The proof of it been lying there for years.

"I remembered... this is... where we were born." Agito said to Akito. Whom stared at the files.

"...Yes, I recalled it, a bit." Akito told him.

_"The other one is a failure. We should ditch him." Said one of the white figure to the boy with codes on his right eye. The boy stared blankly, then looked at the other boy. The one with similar codes on his left eye. He smiled at him. "Looks like this is it for me." He lip synced. The other boy read his lips, then struggled from the scientists's arms. He took the other one's hand, and ran away. _

_"Get him!" The white men yelled. They ran away. But was unable to. The boy with code on his right eye was captured, then the other one snapped. His strange powers had torn the people in white. Colouring their once pure white uniforms with crimson red. Killing each one of them._

_But his strength were too much. _

_He lost his consciousness. _

"At that time, what happened next?" Agito asked Akito. The other was aware of his question. "It seems like the scientists had called for police. After you killed everyone, the police came. I managed to hide you, but I was taken. I struggled, but got a hit instead. Making me lost my memories." Akito answered.

"The police thought that I am you. So they don't look for you. Then..." Akito was about to continue when Agito finished his sentence. "Then I was found out by that bastard. And lived like that until now." He finished. Akito nodded.

"...Then you endured everything, for me." Agito added.

"...You saved my life. You gave me life." Akito replied.

Then they smiled to each other.

"Let's run away. On our own road. When the two of us are together, we could do everything." Agito said to him. "...You could done things yourself, I'll just slow you down." Akito replied as he looked away. Agito embraced him once again, carefully. "...At that time, they didn't realize it. Just like how I did it when I took you away, I needed you." Agito told him. "I needed you to activate my power. I can't do it without you. I'm whole whenever I'm with you." He told him. And they smiled happily.


End file.
